


MC being hit on by another person

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [22]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: Request for RFA + Saeran when MC goes out with them somewhere but gets harassed/ hit on by random guys,, nothing reALLY serious but still uncomfortable?? (this happened to me the other day and i was like ??? why me ?? treat women right ???) THANK YOUS <3 ^^A/N: This happens to me aLL THE TIME GOD I HATE IT I’m sorry it happened to you nonnie!!! I almost gotten in a few fights over this 10/10 do not recommend, stay safe y'all  ~Admin 404





	MC being hit on by another person

*YOOSUNG:

\- YANDERE YOOSUNG

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-No but honestly, he gets uncomfortable right alongside you!

-Like?? This guy walked right up to you and started using pick up lines?

-He completely ignored the fact that Yoosung was right there!

-The only thing he could think to do was get you right out of there

-He’ll grab your hand and drag you very far away from that guy

-If he tries to keep you there though?

-That’s when Yoosung gets s c a r y

-His face will get dark, his voice will get quiet, and his stare can rival Saeran’s resting bitch face. You can bet that this guy will n e v e r hit on you again

*ZEN:

-You were waiting for him after the show when this guy came up to you

-He kept trying to use pick up lines like, “Hey, can I get behind the scenes of your clothes?”

\- (that was lame im sorry lmfao)

-This guy just wouldn’t let up???

-When Zen walked up behind the guy, he heard all of the vulgar things he was suggesting

-How daRE HE SAY SUCH THINGS TO HIS PRINCESS

-He’ll turn this guy around, and….

-PUNCH IN THE FACE!!!!!

\- (is this sounding familiar? good bc it is lmao, whAT ELSE WOULD HE DO?!?!?!?)

-Makes sure this guy knows that you’re off the market breaks his nose, never sees him again

*JAEHEE:

-Why is this guy hitting on you can he not see you’re obviously not interested in him?

-Or, like, interested in men at all?

-You’re literally holding hands with her, walking down the street when this guy just walked right up to the two of you

-Not only did he hit on you, but he hit on her too?

-Disgust clearly written on her face

-She’s ready to just drag you away and ignore him

-If he lays a hand on either of you though, juDO JAEHEE

-She’ll check on you multiple times throughout the rest of the day to make sure you’re really okay

-She didn’t like that he made you uncomfortable!!!

-SHE DOESN’T CARE ABOUT HER SHE JUST WANTS TO MAKE SURE YOU’RE OKAY MC STOP ASKING

*JUMIN:

-He should have brought you up to his office with him

-He’s not sure why he didn’t, perhaps because he was in a rush to get out of there?

-Just wanted to go home and spend some time with you!!!

-When he got back down to the bottom floor, however, he saw one of his workers flirting with you

-Did this guy have his lips…on your hand?

-Did he NOT know that you were his???

-He’ll walk up and wrap his arm around your waist, and pull you closer

-This guy immediately straightens up and freaks out

-No second chances with Mr. Trustfund Kid

-Fires him on the spot, apologizes to you for leaving you alone and vows to never do it again also lowkey announces to everyone in the business that you’re his don’t touch his MC

*SAEYOUNG:

-You took him grocery shopping because???

-You can’t just live on chips and soda

-(i dont care what you say saeyoung its not possible)

-He didn’t even have to look away for this dude to walk up to you and start flirting

-Um?? Hello?? Literally standing with my boyfriend??? Go away

-This guy refused to believe this Saeyoung was your boyfriend and just kept going

-So, since he was so fixated on you, Saeyoung stole his wallet and literally hacked his bank account right in front of him

-This guy never noticed??? Like wtf?? How do you not?

-He had enough and finally just turned you around, and put you in between him and the front of the cart

-Steered you down the aisle and away from the other guy, dropped the matter but at home he definitely was clingier than he normally was

*V:

-Isn’t sure why there’s another man’s hand on your shoulder?

-Maybe you know this guy

-When he sees the discomfort on your face, however, he realizes

-‘Oh wait maybe MC doesn’t know them’

-He’ll come over and secretly pull you close enough to him that the other guy’s hand drops off of you

-Starts a conversation with the guy so he doesn’t notice this happening, though

-He knows you’re very attractive, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys others touching you

\- (Don’t touch his MC please)

\- Also please don’t confront him he doesn’t like it

-He’ll tell the guy off but he does so in such a subtle, roundabout way that you can’t tell what even happened

*SAERAN:

-Death Stare ™

-Don’t look at his MC, don’t touch his MC,

-Don’t even /BREATHE/ THE SAME AIR AS HIS MC

-The only way someone would come up and hit on you is if this guy was stupid, had a death wish, or you were alone

-You just so happened to be sitting, waiting for Saeran to come back from grabbing some drinks

-When some guy came up and decided it was a good idea to hit on you

-The pickup lines left you cringing

-Saeran could see the disgust and how uncomfortable you were from a mile away

-Literally R I P S this guy out of the chair and away from you, throwing him to the ground

-Pays literally no attention to him after that, if he tries to start something he’ll glare at the guy, and he goes RUNNING (NOT TODAY SATAN)


End file.
